Auli'i Cravalho
i Cravalho | image = Auli'i Cravalho December 2016.jpg | caption = Cravalho at the Moana premiere in Samoa, December 2016 | birth_date = | birth_place = Kohala, Hawaii, U.S. | nationality = American | occupation = Actress, singer | years_active= 2016–present }} Auli i Cravalho ( ; i Cravalho on how to pronounce Auli i Cravalho|work=USA Today|publisher=YouTube|date=November 16, 2016|access-date=February 24, 2017}} i Cravalho as Disney's Moana|work=Honolulu Star-Advertiser|publisher=YouTube|date=October 12, 2015|access-date=February 24, 2017}} born November 22, 2000) is an American actress and singer who made her acting debut as the title character in the 2016 film Moana.Mike Miller, "All About Auli i Cravalho, the Amazing 16-Year-Old Voice of Disney's Moana," People, November 23, 2016.Bryan Alexander, "The Rock, Auli i Cravalho bring true chemistry to 'Moana'," USA Today, November 21, 2016.Don Wallace, "'Moana' Star Auli i Cravalho is Not Your Average Disney Princess," Honolulu, November 1, 2016.Julee Morrison, "Auli i Cravalho and Her Mom Talk Disney's Moana and The Rock," Huffington Post, November 1, 2016. In 2018, Cravalho made her television debut starring as Lilette Suarez in the NBC drama series Rise. Early life Cravalho was born in Kohala, Hawaii, to a mother of Native Hawaiian descent and a father of Puerto Rican, Portuguese, Chinese, and Irish descent. At the time she made her breakthrough, she was living in Mililani, Hawaii with her mother and was in her freshman year of high school, singing soprano in the glee club at Kamehameha Schools' Kapālama campus. Kamehameha Schools|website=www.ksbe.edu|language=en|access-date=2017-02-25}} Career Cravalho has stated that she was initially not going to audition for Moana because "there were already so many great submissions over YouTube".Rice, Lynette (7 October 2015). "Meet the Next Disney Princess – and Get a First Look at Her Movie, Moana!" People. New York: Time Inc. Retrieved on 2016-06-14. However, an Oahu talent agent discovered her at a charity competition and encouraged her to audition for the role. The Walt Disney Company has stated that Cravalho was the last person to audition out of hundreds of actresses.Ledbetter, Carly (8 October 2015). "Meet Your New Disney Princess 'Moana', Played By 14-Year-Old Auliʻi Cravalho". The Huffington Post. Retrieved on 2016-06-14. In February 2017, it was announced that she had been cast in the pilot for the NBC drama Rise, which was ordered to series on May 4, 2017. The series premiered on March 13, 2018, but NBC cancelled the series on May 15, 2018 due to low ratings. Playbill|website=Playbill|language=en|access-date=2017-11-17}} In November 2017, Cravalho announced she was going to reprise her role as Moana in the first ever Hawaiian-language dubbed Disney movie. The dubbed Moana premiered on June 10, 2018. Filmography Awards and nominations Notes References External links * Category:2000 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American singers Category:20th-century American women singers Category:Actresses from Hawaii Category:American child actresses Category:American people of Native Hawaiian descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Hawaii people of Portuguese descent Category:American voice actresses Category:Annie Award winners Category:People from Hawaii (island) Category:American child singers Category:Hispanic and Latino American female singers Category:Hispanic and Latino American actresses Category:American actresses of Puerto Rican descent Category:American actresses of Chinese descent Category:American musicians of Chinese descent Category:Actresses of Portuguese descent Category:Native Hawaiian musicians Category:Native Hawaiian actresses Category:Kamehameha Schools alumni Category:21st-century American women singers